


Coalesce

by Amber



Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Asexual Character, Choking, Dildos, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ace subtype: platonic dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber/pseuds/Amber
Summary: Anon requested: JonGerry + bondage/over-stimulation.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Jonathan Sims
Series: NSFW Curiouscat Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535822
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Coalesce

"Shit," says Gerry, the word sounding wedged in his throat, rocking his weight forward onto his knees again. He doesn't have much traction here, and he's been kneeling long enough that the skin between the floor and the sharp knobble of his kneecap is bruised, and it hurts -- but everything hurts.

It hurts to be alive. It hurts to exist, even now that he's not in the page, hurts all the time, a constant screaming static not just in his understanding of sound or his body's nerves, but down to the marrow of his soul, if such a thing exists. It hurts to have a body and not be dead, to feel it pumping blood slick through his veins, warm, to feel the churning acidity of his stomach and the soft inflation of his lungs. Every part of living is visceral and vivid and he hates being a human, doesn't, can't, isn't.

Jon shushes him with a soft, repeated sussurrus, combing his fingers through Gerry's long, dark hair. Gerard wishes he would pull it, another sensation in counterpoint to the way the ties cut too-tight into his skin, the ache of his limbs and the pulse of his dick and the place where he's stretched open, split wide on a thick plastic dildo.

"You into this?" he asks, pain making him a little too aggressive. "Like fucking me up?"

Jon exhales. "I enjoy taking care of you," he admits carefully, and then he does pull Gerard's hair so he got what he wanted from that interaction, groans happily and tries to spread his knees wide enough his dick can rub on the floorboards.

Fortunately his boyfriend is a soft touch behind all the voyeuristic sadism, and he shifts so his leather brogue presses the underside of Gerry's cock. With his other hand he inserts fingers into Gerard's mouth, far enough back that he splutters and gags and chokes and gags, all drool suddenly, barely able to get a breath.

Gerard rocks between those points, trying to suckle at the intrustion of Jon's fingers even as he's grinding off on his shoe. It's all filthy slick sounds and the laces are rubbing sensitive skin raw and he feels on the verge of losing his balance, tipping over some unknown point. With his hands bound together and his ankles forced apart he doesn't have any way to steady himself, just has to lean into the way Jon has him by the hair and let that be what stops him from toppling. There's probably going to be strands caught in Jon's fingers when he lets go.

But even if he doesn't fall into gravity he still falls, suddenly and violently, the cacophony of stimulation coalescing into one brief, blessed moment.

"You just came on my sock," Jon tells him, sounding a little unimpressed. He's pulled his fingers spit-dripping out of Gerard's mouth, but doesn't get an answer beyond low panting. 

Jon sighs. "Perhaps you'll do better this time," he says, and the dildo sheathed deep in Gerry vibrates suddenly, sharply to life.


End file.
